A STARS Vacation, With Wesker!
by Resident-Neptune
Summary: the members of Alpha team including Claire, go on a camping trip. What shenanigans will they get themselves into and how will Wesker react. Pre-Mansion incident. M for language, adult situation and possible pairings.


Character of Resident Evil belong to Capcom. I own nothing except for story idea. This is my second fanfiction, please comment. I appreciate all criticism. This story is incomplete. I plan on uploading for each day of their vacation so sorry if it takes a while for me to upload the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

---- equals separation of paragraphs

Thursday

0930 hours.

Jill Valentine walked to the door of her captain's office. She raised her hand to knock, but froze and had to look to Chris for encouragement. She had the worst luck when it came to

deciding which member of Alpha team would have to ask Wesker for something when he was in a sour mood. Rock paper scissors did not agree with her. Sour mood or not, the question

needed answering. She raised her left hand and knocked tentatively on the door.

---

"Captain Wesker?" her voice was weak and intimidated. "Can I have a moment?" Jill stood with her hands twisting frantically behind her back. Chris laughed quietly at her nervousness.

She flashed him a serious look, which wiped the smile from his face. "Ms. Valentine," came a lazy voice from behind the door, "I am extremely busy at the moment." "I won't take much of

your time…" came her quick reply.

---

Wesker sighed from behind the closed door. He closed the window that was open on his computer, put the files on his desk into his side cabinet and returned his sunglasses to their usual

spot. He did not appreciate questions when he was clearly annoyed. He swore they did this to purposely irritate him. He put his hands on either side of his head, index fingers resting on

his temples, thumbs on his strong jaw. He shut his eyes, inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly. He put his fists down slowly onto his mahogany desk.

---

"Enter." The commanding voice reluctantly replied. Jill's hand fumbled with the doorknob on two attempts. Her cheeks became flushed with how her hands were shaking, how unable she

was to open an unlocked door and how she was supposed to be a master at picking locks. Chris was laughing out loud, unable to compose himself professionally. Barry, Brad and Joseph

looked from over their desks and noticed Jill's inability to open an unlocked door. They too soon began laughing at the irony. She finally managed to calm her hands and open the door

after throwing each of them a dark look of resentment. The guys looked to each other and chuckled, they would rather it be Jill asking Wesker questions while he was aggravated. He was

less likely to rip off the female's head.

---

She closed the door behind her and took a look around his office. She had been in here numerous times before, but it was always changing, and it was such a stark contrast to the rest of

the department. Nothing was out of place in Wesker's office. "You said you would take little of my time, and yet you pause to observe my surroundings," his tone caused her to wince.

"Sorry Captain, I wanted to ask you something." Jill had written and memorized what she was going to say, yet her tongue was betraying. Wesker stared at her with a look of annoyance,

"You have already made it apparent that you are here to ask me something, most likely it will be a waste of my time."

---

Jill looked as if she wished she were somewhere else. She cleared her voice, "I uh…we…the guys…and I…" Wesker stood up straight in his seat leaned forward, he rested his elbows on

his desk and put his hands to his chin. "Valentine, I know you have some speech rehearsed for me, so pull that paper out of your pocket and stop wasting my time." Jill fumbled into her

pant pocket and pulled out her written speech. "Captain Wesker," she paused and looked to his face, "all of the reports for this weeks incidents have been filed and put away by each

member of Alpha team," Another pause and glance, "we are finishing up last minute reports for next weeks training and anticipate completing them today before 1500hrs. As it is a holiday

tomorrow, Friday, we, the Alpha team, were hoping you would let us off early and postpone the meeting on Saturday till next week." Pause, "we had planned a vacation a couple weeks

back, but your meeting on Saturday has…um…interfered with our plans." Wesker sighed and realized she had more to say. "We know you have every right to hold the meeting, and

dismiss our request, being our Captain, but we are hoping you acknowledge our attempts of becoming the best team you will ever command." Jill finished and placed the worn paper into

her pocket. Jill looked pleased with her speech however she looked to Wesker nervously. She could not tell what he was possibly going to say with those dark shades covering his eyes.

---

Wesker loved the effect he had on both males and females. "Where were you planning on going?" came his cold reply. 'Were?' Jill thought to herself, 'damnit he's not gonna let us go!' She

cleared her voice again, "We were…are…planning on going camping nearby," again she cleared her voice, "that is if, Sir, you'll let us." He brought his folded hands down to the desk. "If I

let you…hm…" He stared off past Valentine, thinking nothing of her request. His mind had wandered. Two minutes passed by, and still Wesker hadn't said a word. Jill shifted her feet

nervously. "Sir?" Wesker snapped out of his thought and continued without a beat, "Who would have been going?" 'Would?! Damnit looks like we're not going…' Jill thought, "Sir, the guys

of Alpha Team are going, myself and Redfield's sister." "So I am invited then?" Wesker pressed. Jill was shocked to hear him say that. She hadn't planned on him inviting himself. "Uh,

sir…um. Yeah! Of course you are invited," she replied. 'Oh my god! Why did you say yes?!?' a frantic voice rose out in Jill's mind. Wesker laughed internally to himself. How he loved making

his subordinates awkward and nervous, "I mean, I am a member of Alpha team. Aren't I after all Captain of the team? I'm surprised I wasn't aware of this trip sooner. It makes me feel as

if I was not to be invited at all. Am I really invited, or are you buckling under pressure?" Jill blushed furiously and stumbled her words, "Ufcoarseyorinvitedsir." "Sorry," Wesker calmly said,

"but I didn't catch a word of that." Inside he was roaring a laugh. Jill blushed an even deeper shade of beet red if at all possible, "Sir, of course you are invited." "Well that just brightened

my day, here I was thinking my team hated me" Wesker replied. He smiled a rare smile, which made Jill's heart skip a beat. Wesker was a beast of a man; tall, handsome, intelligent,

strong…She shook the thought from her mind. "Lets discuss the arrangements shall we," he said happily.

---

0940 hours.

Ten minutes later, Jill stepped out of Wesker's office and closed the door behind her. Chris was waiting outside, a smile pulled ear to ear. "How'd it go," he said suppressing laughter.

"We're going," she said, matching his ear to ear smile, "oh, and you are riding with Wesker and the two of you are gonna be tent buddies!" Her smile went even wider and she brought a

cupped hand to her mouth and began to giggle hysterically with her eyes shut tight. Chris's mouth slacked to an upside-down U and his eyes went as wide as they could open.

"You…you…you gotta be kiddin me!" he whispered horrorstruck. Jill was finally able to suppress her giggling, "I…," she giggled again, "dead serious," she said with a smile on her face.

"What the hell Jill!!!" he nearly yelled out of horror. "How the hell am I going to…ugh!!!" he grunted in exasperation. Brad, Joseph and Barry had walked over to where Jill and Chris were

standing. "So, we going?" Barry asked hopefully. "Yea," Jill giggled, "and so is Wesker, Chris and him are gonna be tent buddies." Brad Barry Joseph and Jill simultaneously busted out

laughing uncontrollably, Chris just stood there horrorstruck, never mind they were goofing off in front of Wesker's office. Suddenly Wesker's office door slammed open. Wesker stood in the

doorway with a look that would make muscle builders wet their pants. "Don't you all have work to do?" he questioned from the doorway, "or would you rather do it on your vacation

time?" The laughter quickly dissipated. "Sir," Jill stood at attention and then quickly bee lined away. Barry Joseph and Brad followed in suit of Jill. Chris finally snapped out of his shock, but

only to be shocked once more at the menacing Captain a few feet away. "Sir," he weakly blurted out and stumbled on his feet in attempts to put as much distance between him and his

angry Captain as possible. He managed a few steps when he heard the icy voice, "Redfield, not so fast. I need a word." Chris closed his eyes and cursed the gods for not smiling down

upon him. He completed a half ass about face and made progress walking towards the captain as if each were the same side of a magnet.

---

While Chris was having a miserable time with his captain, the rest of Alpha team was in the hallway laughing away hysterically. "Jill, I can't believe you persuaded the Fuhrer to let us go"

Barry managed between chuckles. "It was nerve-racking. You guys are jerks; this should mean that I am safe next time we have to ask him something. I deserve immunity," Jill gently but

forcefully said. Brad had finally managed to control his laughter, "but why are you joking that Captain Wesker is coming along on the trip? Just to freak out Chris I'll bet, good one," he

burst out again in laughter. Jill suddenly looked serious and worried, "uh, no. I was completely serious when I said that. He basically invited himself…why would he want to go with us

though, obviously something is bothering him." Brad stopped laughing instantly, his face paled and he looked as if he was going to vomit. Weakly, he managed to speak, "Y…you...you

mean…he's…he's really coming? He'll rip our heads off for no reason!" his voice cracked from fear. Joseph and Barry looked to Jill, faces with dread. "Come on guys," Jill began, "It shouldn't

be thaaaat bad. He's not all that bad when he's not bothered, maybe he'll ease up a bit since we are after all gonna be camping." Barry snorted with laughter, "Wesker? Ease up a bit? Do

you not see how annoyed he's been lately? Jill, stop fantasizing." "Yeah," Joseph piped in, "What do you think is bothering him though?" "Maybe he realized he really hates us after all,"

Brad offered. "Maybe the higher ups aren't satisfied with the way he handles things," Jill added. "Knowing Wesker it could be anything, we should get back to work," Barry said after the

brief moment of silence, "we shouldn't give Captain Wesker a chance to cancel our trip, whether he's comin or not."

---

Alpha team minus their Captain and Chris walked back into their room just for Alpha personnel, and sat down at their designated desks. They had been gone less than five minutes. An

instant message popped up on Jill's computer. 'Is Chris still in Wesker's office?' Bear asked. 'I'm not sure, sucks to be him' LockPikr replied. Barry let out a soft chuckle a couple desks away.

'Should I go rescue him?' Bear asked. Barry looked over his desk to Jill. Jill was thinking of the way Chris was laughing at her when she was entering Wesker's office a couple minutes ago.

'Nah' LockPikr replied. 'Is Barry thinking of rescuing Chris?' AlphaPilot asked on Jill's screen. 'Yeah, but I told him not to' LockPikr responded. 'Oh' AlphaPilot wrote. 'Poor Chris, he admires

the guy, but the guy detests him' JoJo wrote to Jill. 'We don't know that he actually hates Chris, Joseph…maybe Wesker thinks Chris is competition for Captaincy' LockPikr responded. A

new IM flashed onto Jill's screen 'I would rather you not hold conversations on whether or not Mr. Redfield needs rescuing. Had Alpha team been an elite team, they would have noticed

Mr. Redfield stepped out a couple of minutes ago. Also Ms. Valentine, I am not threatened by Redfield, who if presented a ladder for promotion, would fall off the first rung.' Wesker, A.

wrote. Jill froze upon reading the IM. 'Affirmative Sir,' she replied quickly blushing furiously. Judging from the look on the rest of Alpha team's faces, they had each received the same IM.

The pitter-patter of fingertips on keyboards rose to an unusual high.

---

1155 hours.

An hour or so after the IM from Wesker, Chris entered the room looking more miserable than a child who has found out the identity of the Santa at the mall. Jill thought he looked positively

adorable when he was so helpless. She watched as Chris practically dragged his feet to his desk and plopped down onto his seat. He glanced up at her, eyes full of dread. She offered him

a smile of truce but he returned a frowning glance. She pouted her lips and he couldn't help but return a smile from the corner of his mouth. Looking accomplished, Jill turned to her

computer and began typing away again. Barry noticed their subtle flirting; he didn't understand why Chris hadn't asked Jill out already. It was obvious to anyone who spent five minutes

with the two that they had a thing going for one another.

---

The silence in the room was so thick it was unbearable. Brad had finished all his reports and was silently having a battle with sleep at his desk. He was losing. His head kept dipping

toward the desk, closer and closer still. The rest of Alpha team had paused from their work to watch Brad. Using hand signals, they had put a bet on how many more dips would result in

Brad colliding his forehead to his desk. Jill bet 4, Chris; 2, Joseph; 9, and Barry bet 6. With four more nods, Brad's forehead collided loudly with his desk. Jill whooped, throwing her arms in

the air all the while Brad drowsily swore and rubbed his forehead. Chris, Joseph and Barry got up silently and walked by Jill's desk, dropping a twenty-dollar bill each as they passed by.

Wesker's door opened loudly again. He stepped out of his office and addressed his team, "What part of no bets in the office don't you understand?" he glanced at Jill, "hand it over." Jill

blushed, got up from her desk and walked quickly to her Captain. She handed him the money. "Well now," Wesker chirped, "this can go towards our office parties." Barry snorted from his

desk. "Do you have something to say Mr. Burton?" a peeved Wesker asked. "No sir, I was just unaware that we had office parties. Are you party coordinator?" Barry asked bravely. Jill's

eyes grew large in shock at Barry's sarcasm, Wesker however, must have missed it, or decided to let Barry live this time around. "No Mr. Burton, I am not the party manager, I have much

more important things to do with my time. Mr. Redfield however," Chris sharply looked over to Wesker with a look of confusion. Wesker continued, "Mr. Redfield has now been appointed

office party coordinator." "Sir," Chris quickly said, "I'd like to turn down that title." "Denied," Wesker simply said, "I will send you a memo by Monday regarding your new duties." Chris

swore under his breath. "This better be the last slip up I catch from everyone. Being a team, if one of you messes up, the whole team will suffer. Understood," Wesker asked. A couple of

'Sir's' rung out around the office. Wesker took a sweeping glance about the room then slowly turned and closed his office door.

---

1200 hours.

Jill stretched and looked at the wall clock, "Anybody wanna head out with me quickly to grab a burger?" Chris stopped typing and looked in Jill's direction, "I'll…" he started saying but

Brad's voice overcame his, "I'll go!" "Ok, Brad…sure, let's go. Any orders guys?" Jill asked. Only Barry noticed the angry look on Chris's face when Brad jumped up to join Jill. The flash of

anger was there, and then disappeared. "I guess I'll take a double cheeseburger, no onions, with a large Cherry Coke," Chris replied. "I'll have a bacon swiss double cheeseburger, extra

mayo, a side of ranch, an order of onion rings and a extra large root beer," Joseph said. "And you Barry?" Jill asked. "I guess I'll have a quarter pounder cheeseburger, extra cheese, extra

mayo and ketchup with a order of onion rings, and fries and a large Dr. Pepper," "Ok got it," Jill said after writing the orders down, "actually," Barry added, "I'll also have a slice of

chocolate cake and can you have them put bacon in my burger?" "Sure thing, ok we'll be back in a bit," Jill said side glancing to Chris. "Let's go Brad," Jill said with a hint of sadness.

Twenty minutes later Jill and Brad showed up with their arms full of soda and paper bags. "Chris," Jill said, outstretching the bag in her hand. Chris grabbed the bag, "my drink?" he asked.

"Here," Brad said handing Chris his drink. "Thanks guys," Chris said as he sat down at his desk. "Joseph," Jill said walking to his desk and placing his bag in front of him. "Thanks Jill,"

Joseph said. "Here's your drink Joe," Brad said while handing the drink over. "And last but not least," Jill said while walking towards Barry's desk, "enough food to feed a full grown male

bear," she said with a smile then placed his bags on his desk. She turned, grabbed the soda from Brad and placed it on Barry's desk, "Hope I got everything right," Jill said concerned. "I'll

eat whatever you got me Jill, thanks." Barry ensured her. She and Brad each walked to their desks and pulled their food from their bags. The office was silent save their crinkling of paper

bags, empty wrappers and the sucking of last drops of soda from their cups. A burp escaped from Joseph's corner of the room, "that was appetizing," he said while rubbing his stomach.

He balled up his trash and aimed for the trashcan a few feet away. The ball of trash hit the rim and fell out. "Shit," he said, taking his feet off his desk, and walking to the trash. He bent;

picked up the trash and this time his aim was true. Chris pointed at Joseph, "Designated trashman!" he shouted excitedly, "make your rounds." "Fuck," Joseph said, "it's always me." The

team watched with smiles on their faces as Joseph went about the office with trashcan in hand to each of their desks. The rule was first one to stand up after eating was designated

trashman; Joseph always seemed to forget this though. "Someday it'll be you Chris," Joseph threatened playfully. Chris snorted, "Doubt it."

---

1350 hours.

Brad, once again, was having a battle with sleep. Jill Barry Chris and Joseph all looked to one another and silently placed bets again. With another dip, Brad's forehead once more came

into contact with his desk. He let out a soft grunt, but lost the battle completely. He was out like a rock. Jill silently celebrated. She had won the bet once more. Sixty dollars would be

handed to her once they were away from Wesker's all seeing eye. Joseph balled up some of his trash and threw it at Brad's head. Brad stirred but did not wake up. Chris got an empty

water bottle from his desk and threw at Brad's face. A hollow sound of contact rang out and Brad snapped his head up, while rubbing at the bridge of his nose where Chris's throw had

made contact, "What the fuck," Brad said annoyed and groggily. "You were sleeping on the job, big no-no," Joseph smart mouthed him. "You would be sleeping too if you had to deal with

pilot duties asshole," Brad bravely said. Joseph laughed out loud, "Pilot duties? You mean sitting down, without any action for varied amounts of time?" "I'd like to see you fly a bird," Brad

retorted. "Hey now, hey," Chris said, "friends?" "I'm fucking tired, and you assholes won't let me sleep," Brad almost whined. "Brad," Jill offered, "you know there's a cot in the locker room,

why don't you go there for a 'smoke break'." "I'll do just that," he said while standing up and picking up the trash and the empty bottle. He walked by Chris and threw the bottle at his

head while turning quickly and pitching the balled up trash towards Joseph's face. Both throws were true. With an evil smirk Brad slipped out of the office.

---

"We've got to get him," Joseph said. He wasn't angry; this was just a game for him and Chris to pass the time. They managed to piss Brad off to the point of cussing at least once a week.

"I dunno," Chris said airily, "he seemed reeaaaaally pissed." Chris grinned. Joseph grinned back. "Throw him in the shower while he's sleeping?" Joseph excitedly suggested. "He'll never

see us comin," Chris smirked. "Can't you let him have a week off?" Jill suggested. "Barry, you in?" Joseph asked completely ignoring Jill's comment. "Busy with my report," he replied

distractedly. "Give him fifteen minutes," Joseph said deviously. "I'll set my timer," Chris said busying himself with his watch. "Are you two anywhere near done with your reports," Jill asked

Chris and Joseph. "We had reports due?" Joseph sarcastically asked, "I've been done since 1300 hours Jill." Jill glared at him. "Need any help?" Joseph snobbishly asked. "No thanks, you'll

just set me back," Jill replied with a smirk. Joseph rolled his eyes at Jill. "And folks," Barry's voice came from the corner, "I'm done." Jill began to type faster. Another rule of the office was

that the last one to finish their report had to turn the stack in to their Captain. Brad always finished first so that he wouldn't have to face the Captain alone. One on one encounters with

the Captain got to Brad's nerves barely enabling him to be functional. Chris noticed Jill's frantic typing. He met her eyes and he grinned an evil grin at her. Slowly, he brought up a typed

report. "NO," Jill exclaimed. Chris laughed from behind his desk. "I finished a while back," Chris said through laughter. "No fair! I went out to get you guys lunch," Jill reasoned. "Brad

managed to finish on time even though he went with you," Joseph said provoking her. Jill furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth to reply. "Rules are rules Jill," Barry said finalizing

the argument. Jill sighed. No less than two minutes later, her report was printing out. She walked over to each of their desks and collected their reports. Scowling at each of them minus

Brad since he was still out on his 'smoke break'. She sat back at her desk with the little pile of reports mocking her. She would turn them in after her anger subsided.

---

1405 hours.

The office had been silent since the minor argument about the reports. They had each either been playing chess on their computer, doodling in their notebook, cleaning their pistol or

sharpening their knife. Chris's alarm went off from his wristwatch. Joseph's head snapped to Chris's direction. Chris put his knife back into its sheath and Joseph quickly quit his game of

chess with the computer. With a loud click, Barry was done cleaning his pistol. "You better not let Wesker catch you guys," Barry warned. "All our asses are on the lines here," Jill

threatened. Chris smirked at her, "Don't worry, we're slick," he said while running his hands through his unkempt short brown hair. "Mission shower has begun agent green," Joseph said

to Chris. "Affirmative agent red," Chris said to Joseph. "There's room for an agent blue," Chris offered to Jill. "Count me out," Jill stated, "I'm neutral." Chris gazed into her eyes a little too

long. "Let's go," Joseph said, ignorant to the moment Chris and Jill were having. Chris gave Jill a half smile and bounced up from his desk to join Joseph who was already at the doorway.

Without a look back, the two of them slipped out of the office and down the hall. "Gonna turn those reports in any time soon," Barry questioned Jill. Jill sighed and looked at Barry, "I guess

so, and maybe since they're early Captain will get out of his mood." "Doubt it, but you can hope," Barry replied. Jill sighed again and gathered the papers. She was about to get up from

her desk when she heard a muffled yell come from somewhere out the office and down the hall. Her eyes grew wide and she looked quickly to Barry as if to confirm what she heard.

"Idiots," was all Barry said. Heavy footfalls came down the hall and a slightly out of breath Chris and Joseph slipped into the desks and began looking as if they were busy. Chris's arm

sleeves were wet and Josephs pant legs clung to his legs from being soaked. A single pair of heavy footfalls were coming down the hall. A red-faced Brad stood in the doorframe. He

looked and caught the gaze with the two guilty men. "You guys are assholes," he yelled, "you fucked up my cell phone." A door slammed open from the back of the office. "What is going

on here," Wesker questioned clearly beyond annoyed "why are you drenched Mr. Vickers?" Brad couldn't utter a response, his anger was too great; instead he broke his gaze with the

Captain and glared at Chris and Joseph. "Am I correct to assume these two half-wits had something to do with your appearance," Wesker questioned. Brad just clenched his jaw and

stood in the doorway dripping and glaring at Chris and Joseph with a heated glare. "Did I not say any more slip ups from any of you and there would be punishment for the whole team"

the words smoothly slipped from Wesker's mouth. "Pease sir," Jill began, "they're idiots-" Wesker looked to Jill interrupting her, "as a team, you are supposed to cover each other, whether

mental capacity is a factor or not," Wesker looked to Chris and Joseph behind his signature sunglasses, "you will all be required to stay today till 2100 hours." "What!" Barry exclaimed

furiously, "sir, be reasonable." "You all had your warning," Wesker quickly replied, "now take your punishment. Be ready to p.t. at 1600 hours. I would suggest having an energizing early

dinner" With a last word, their captain turned on his heel and walked back into his office. "What the fuck Brad," Joseph exclaimed. "Like its my fault," Brad retorted. "It's those idiots fault

Brad," Jill said, "go towel off." "You assholes owe me a new phone," Brad said with subsiding fury and then turned and walked out of the office.

---

1445 hours.

Brad had slipped back into the office about five minutes after he went to towel off. His hair still had the sheen of wet to it. The office had been very quite for the past forty minutes. Jill

looked at the wall clock for what must have been the thousandth time since Wesker had slipped back into his office. She was giving him as much time to cool down before she would have

to interrupt him to turn in the reports. "Time's up Jill," Barry said from his corner. "Yea yea," Jill replied half-heartedly. She gathered the reports and stood up. "Have fun," Joseph said

sarcastically with a smirk. Jill walked to Wesker's door. She took a breath and put her hand up to knock. Before her hand could make contact with the door, the door was pulled open. "Like

waiting to the last minute don't we Ms. Valentine," Wesker smoothly asked, "step inside." Wesker stepped to the side and allowed Jill to enter before he turned and closed the door. "I

thought I would annoy you less had I given you some time after the…incident," Jill replied. "You still annoy me the same," Wesker said rather harshly. "I'm sorry I make you feel that way,"

Jill said voice full of hurt. "I wasn't directly targeting that comment at you, more like the rest of the team," Wesker said with what Jill thought was a hint of remorse. "Oh," was all Jill could

reply, "here are the reports." He outstretched his gloved hand and brushed her hand as he took the reports from her. She flinched from his touch and hoped that he hadn't noticed it. "Sir

is everything ok," Jill asked concerned. "What do you mean," Wesker asked slightly annoyed. "What I mean is, the team has noticed you seem…bothered…" Jill restated. Wesker eyes

slipped to the cabinet drawer next to his desk. This action went unnoticed since his sunglasses were shielding his eyes. "So my team does notice things," Wesker replied coolly, "all is

well," he simply said. Jill didn't know what to respond. "Well," Wesker said cutting the silence, "I'll see you and the rest of Alpha team by the obstacle course later." "Yes sir," Jill said

gloomily. "You may see your way out," Wesker said as he sat down behind his desk. "Yes sir," Jill said turning and slipping out of his office.

---

1600 hours.

Alpha teams minus their captain had gone out to grab a quick dinner and were now standing near the obstacle course in their p.t. shirt and shorts. Jill was stretching to the side of the

team. Wesker was walking in their direction, in a blue tight fitting long sleeve shirt, black b.d.u.'s and matching black combat boots. "Let's see how fit you all are," He said with an evil

smirk.

---

2100 hours.

An exhausted Alpha team made their way to the common locker room. Wesker however, had done the same p.t. as the rest of the team and somehow was not exhausted. He had a

slightly raised breathing rate but that was all affected. The rest of the team though, hurt from every part of their body. When the reached the locker room, they each plopped down onto

the benches while Wesker walked to his locker. Wesker did not shower publicly, nor did he wish to see his team shower. He gathered his things and walked toward the exit. With his back

turned to the rest of the team, and hand on the doorknob, he turned his head slightly; "I'll be at your place tomorrow at 0800 hours Chris." Chris grunted in acknowledgement. Wesker's

eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses then he swiftly opened the door and disappeared down the hall. Jill got up slowly and grabbed her things for a shower. She walked into the shower

room and slipped behind the only curtained off shower in the room. The rest of the guys respected her space, even though they knew she'd be behind the curtain. She walked out ten

minutes later, hair clinging to her face, and a white towel wrapped around her small frame. "All yours boys," she simply said pulling her hand through her hair. Grunts and moans rang out

in the locker room as Chris Joseph Brad and Barry got up to take a shower. Jill got her things and walked into the restroom stall to dress. The water from the showers was still running

when she finished dressing, she exited the stall, went to the mirror, plugged in her hair dryer and began drying her hair. The water from the showers had finally stopped. Frustrated that

her hair wouldn't dry sooner, she unplugged the hair dryer and sat on the bench in the restroom, shaking her hands roughly in her hair to throw off the water. She was giving the guys

time to dress. "We're all boxered up Jill," came Joseph's voice from the locker room. She stood up slowly, aware of the burning in her legs and walked back into the conjoined locker room.

"He did this on purpose," Jill said and she gingerly sat back down on the bench, "now we're gonna be sore on vacation." "Nothing booze won't numb," Joseph replied. "At least you don't

have to ride with him," Chris said sullenly, "he'll probably force me out of the moving car next to a tractor-trailer. You'll hear about me on the news." "Drama Queen," Joseph said to Chris.

"So I'm takin Claire, Barry is takin Brad and Joseph, and…Chris is with Wesker," Jill asked to confirm. "We could've fit in two cars," Chris said with a hint of a whine. "Did you notice that,"

Brad asked, "Barry and Brad, Chris and Claire, Jill and Joseph, same letter even number, but then there is Wesker." "We could invite a Wendy," Joseph joked, "then it'd be even,

letter-wise and number-wise." "We're not going to be able to leave on time," Barry said from behind a shirt being pulled over his head, "Wesker took the time away that I was gonna pack

and buy some things I needed." "Shit," Chris said while pulling on his socks, "Wesker is supposed to be at my place at 0800 hours!" "You guys could go ahead and find a spot…" Jill

suggested. Chris looked at her like she was crazy, "you couldn't even hand in reports without being nervous about it, I don't know about you guys, but he's still pissed off or annoyed for

some reason." "I don't see Wesker as the kind of guy who will wait and do nothing productive, just watch, he's gonna say that he will go ahead to find a spot Chris," Barry added. "Fuck,"

Chris said as he finished lacing his boots. "Uh, Chris," Jill said softly, "you forgot to put your pants on." The rest of the team turned to look at Chris; there he sat on the bench clad only in

his green and white striped boxers with both boots on. He closed his eyes tightly in annoyance. The rest of the team busted out laughing again. He threw them all a dirty look as he began

untying his mid shin-high boots. They were still laughing as he pulled on his dark blue jeans and reached to put his boots on again. "Haha," he said voice full of annoyance, "very funny."

The laughter finally dissipated. "If Wesker does decide to leave right away, I'll follow you guys," Jill said. "Sure, if you want to, I doubt Claire would mind," Chris said, anger fading, "I mean

Wesker and I do get along, it's just lately…" "Well maybe we'll be able to get Captain Wesker drunk off his ass and we can find out what's buggin him and finally remove them sunglasses

from his face," Joseph said enthusiastically. "I don't know about that one Joseph," Barry countered, "Wesker likes to be in control, I don't see him as one to smoke, drink or do drugs. That

would make him lose his control." "All I'm sayin is maybe man," Joseph replied. "Lets get outta here," Brad suggested. The remaining members of Alpha team gathered their things from

their lockers and said goodnight to the closing staff. A number of goodnights rang out from the parking structure. "Sleep well Chris," Joseph said laughing aloud. Chris just glared at him,

knowing full well that he would not be sleeping well this night, or for the next few nights to come.


End file.
